Facebookin'
by LovinHueyFreeman
Summary: What would happen if Huey were convinced to join the Facebook community? Conspiracy, murder, statuses, photos, and friend requests... Why did he ever agree to this...?
1. Introduction: RIP Samuel L Jackson

**A/N: **Random idea that came to me after I was on Facebook one day. This _kinda _goes along with Beneath The Surface… but in an _un_important and totally indirect way. Like, you don't even have to read that one to get this in any way, shape, or form… **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"_I'm not a Facebook status. You don't have to like me."_

-Wiz Khalifa

* * *

The annoyingly bright rays of the early morning sun shone brightly on the young revolutionist's face. It was a Saturday, which meant he got to sleep in a little for some _much_ deserved rest. Huey sat up in his bed, slowly stretching his arms above his head. Glancing over at his alarm clock, his eyes widened in shock. It was already _8:30._

Never in his life has he slept past seven... _Ever_.

He sighed, walking past Riley's still sleeping form and entering the bathroom. In exactly fifteen minutes he was supposed to be all the way across town. His assignment was to pick up Samuel L. Jackson at the airport, and escort him safely to Baltimore to attend the African American Festival. Even if Grandad allowed him to borrow Dorothy, there's no way in _hell_ he'd make it in time…

_Eh, _he thought, brushing his teeth. _He'll be a'ight. Besides… _his thoughts drifted as he rinsed his mouth out with water. _Why would anyone try to assassinate Samuel L. Jackson?_

And just like that, he was free from his obligations as a Freedom Fighter. Now he had this _entire_ Saturday to himself… What now? He walked back across the hall and sat down on the edge of his bed, retrieving his favorite book from underneath. "Malcolm X…" he sighed, making himself comfortable and flipping to the first page.

Just as he started _really_ getting into it, he felt the familiar vibration of his cell phone, which rested beside him on his comforter. Placing the much abused book face down on his chest, he retrieved his smartphone.

_Saturday, July 6th _

_10:00 a.m._

_Incoming message from:_

_**Jazmine D.**_

_Heyyy Hueyyyyy :) _

_*-* Come At Me, BRO! :P_

Huey rolled his eyes. It was truly amazing the amount of annoyances that single text message gave him. He sighed, tapping the _'reply' _button.

_Saturday, July 6th _

_10:06 a.m._

_Outgoing message to:_

_**Jazmine D.**_

_What do you want._

Feeling slightly less peaceful, he attempted to return to his book. What seemed like twenty seconds later, his phone vibrated again. He sighed, sarcastically thinking: _who needs literature anyway? _He closed his book, returning it to its original spot. Sitting up in his bed, he opened his new text.

_Saturday, July 6th_

_10:07 a.m._

_Incoming message from:_

_**Jazmine D.**_

_You're meeeeean! :'(_

_*-* Come At Me, BRO! :P_

Well, excuse _him_ for wanting to know why she was disturbing him. He hadn't said it to intentionally hurt her feelings, but if that's what ended up happening… oh well. Not his problem. And from the looks of things, she didn't really want anything at all except mindless small talk. Without replying, he carelessly tossed his phone back onto his comforter. Yeeeeeah, he was pretty much finished with this conversation…

By now, Riley's lazy ass was up doing Ghandi _knows_ what on their desktop computer. Seven years later and they _still_ shared a room, much to each of their protests. Huey often preached to Grandad of the total lack of privacy and utter disregard of cleanliness on Riley's part. And Riley reminded him daily of just how gay their situation was. Even Huey had to admit… there _was_ an awful lot of testosterone in this room.

"Awww, _shit_!" Riley exclaimed, snapping Huey out of his thoughts.

"What?" He asked, not even remotely interested.

"That nigga dead! Foreal doe! He _dead_!" He responded, his eyebrows raised to his hairline and a large grin of shock plastered on his face.

Huey raised an eyebrow in confusion. "…who are we talking about again?"

Riley turned the chair to face his older brother, giving him a deadpanned expression. "Nigga, who you think? The 'Snakes on a Plane' motha fucka!"

Huey's eyes narrowed. "You can't be talking about Samuel L. Jackson…"

Riley face palmed, turning back to the computer screen. "_Nawwwwwwww_, I'm talkin' bout the _other_ 'Snakes on a Plane' nigga… Nigga, you slow!"

_Wait… how would that even be possible? _He thought. "Riley, how do you even know about this?" Huey asked, skeptical of the whole situation.

"It happened, like, a hour ago," he snickered. "Slow ass nigga."

Huey rolled his eyes, growing annoyed. "Okay… But how did _you_ find out about it?"

"Facebook, nigga."

Facebook. The center of social media hell. People start drama on there, knowing they won't say _shit_ to your face. People claim they're single on there, knowing _damn_ _well_ they have a wife and six kids at home. Now, apparently, people are spreading rumors that Samuel L. Jackson was dead. It gave Huey no faith in his generation. When MySpace died, Jazmine begged him to make a Facebook account (and _still_ does…), Riley claims there to be lots of "bitches" on there, and Caesar, Hiro, and even Cindy just _swear_ it's the best thing since sliced bread. Huey's never had a Facebook. And as far as he's concerned, he never _will_.

* * *

"So… he's really dead?"

"Yeah, man. He's _really_ dead."

"Well, damn…" Huey was shell shocked. He had somehow slept later than usual that morning, negating his duties as Freedom Fighter Junior President. He sighed, resting his forehead on the table in his bedroom in disbelief. "This is my fault."

When his '_Afro-Haired Escort' _(as the police reports refer to Huey as) failed to show up at the airport, Mr. Jackson hailed a taxicab. Somewhere between Baltimore and DC, a group full of niggas surrounded the taxi, ordering Mr. Jackson out. According to Black Eye Witness Man, the group of niggas were angry with the turnout of this years BET Awards ceremony. Apparently upset that it was Samuel L. Jackson, not Kevin Hart, that hosted the awards this year, the group full of niggas proceeded to drag Mr. Jackson into the street… and beat the living shit out of him.

"That's true," Caesar commented. "But personally, I'd blame those niggas who jumped him…"

"Obviously." Huey said, his head still resting on the table.

"Ya'know… none of this would've happened if you had a Facebook." Hiro said, stepping into the room with a large bowl of popcorn and plopping down on the foot of Riley's bed.

_Not this Facebook shit again... _Huey thought. He raised his head a little to look at his friend. "And how on _earth_ do you figure that?"

"I'm just saying. _Maybe_ you could've attempted to save him if you saw his last status update."

Huey sat up straight. "What?"

"His last status update." Hiro scrolled through his smartphone, looking for something. "It said something like… _Oooo_, here it is."

At the sight of food, Caesar had hopped from Huey's bed to Riley's. Stuffing his face with buttery deliciousness, he watched the encounter between his two best friends. Reading the screen of Hiro's Blackberry, Caesar's face looked torn between sadness and amusement. He glanced over at Huey. "C'mere, you."

Huey rolled his eyes, but obediently made his way over to his brother's bed. Why were his friends making such a big deal about a stupid _status_ _update_? When he sat down on the edge of he bed, Hiro handed him his cell phone. Scanning the screen, Huey saw something that blew his mind.

**Catalina Lovin'Lifee Dominguez **_shared _**Samuel L. Jackson**'s _status._

_HELP! NIGGAS TRYNA KILLLL ME! D: #9-1-1!_

_-sent via iPhone_

Huey blinked. It's amazing the nigga had time to post a status on Facebook from his _cell_ _phone_, but didn't have time to _call _9-1-1… He continued to read the rest of the Catalina girl's post.

_R.I.P. Sam Jackson. So sad how NOBODY helped him! :( Smh, niggas be absolutely crazy nowadays…_

_**38 likes,16 comments**_

Huey felt guilty. _He _was supposed to be the one to help him, specifically if things like _that_ happened. He decided it wouldn't hurt to read some of the comments.

**Victoria Swaggalicious Raymond: **_Kevin Hart's my motha friggin dude… but I wouldn't kill niggas over him lol_

Right next to Victoria's comment was this small little shape. It looked like… a _thumb? _The fuck? And next to the thumb was a tiny seven. Okay, what did _that _mean? He continued.

**Andre Bartholomew DuBois: **_I blame his afro haired escort. Like, why wasn't he where he was supposed to be? SHAKING MY HEAD. Whoever that guy is, he should really kick rocks… Like, REEEAAALLLLY!_

Andre DuBois… Jazmine's crooked ass cousin? Was this dude trying to come at Huey discretely? How would he even know who the 'afro haired escort' _is_? His comment also had the little thumb symbol, except his had the number one next to it instead on seven.

"Fuck _that_…" Huey muttered. He tapped the _'comment' _button, intending to shut Jazmine's stuffy cousin the hell up.

**Hiro CheckMyBeatz Otomo: **_**Andre **__Maybe his escort had a legitimate reason for why he wasn't there. Did you think about that? Shut your dumb ass up. You don't know a goddamn thing._

"Whoa, whoa, _whooooooa!_" Hiro laughed, reading the comment he was about to post using _his _account.

"What?" Huey asked, ready to defend himself online.

"Huey… you can't just verbally abuse people on the internet." Caesar said, chuckling.

"Using _my_ profile…" Hiro muttered.

Huey rolled his eyes, erasing the unposted commented. "Whatever."

"He's right, ya'know,"Caesar commented, poking Huey repeatedly in the arm. "And if the Freedom Fighter's Junior President had a Facebook, we'd be a lot more efficient."

Hiro nodded. "True story," he added.

Huey swatted Caesar's hand away, frowning. Maybe… just _maybe…_ his friends were right. Had he had a Facebook three hours ago, he could've at least alerted the other Fighters of the attack. He hated to admit it, but having a Facebook _could _probably increase productivity by about twenty-five percent… Huey sighed, feeling internally defeated.

"_Uhhhh! _Gay ass niggas all up on my bed!" Riley came storming into the room, clad in blue basketball shorts and a gray beater. He folded his arms, glaring at his brother and his company.

Huey rolled his eyes, returning Hiro his Blackberry. He stood up from the bed, heading towards the computer.

"Yeah nigga, that's what I thought…" Riley mumbled, untying his Jordan's.

After mentally choking himself, Huey went to Internet Explorer, typing in a website he never thought he'd _ever_ use in reality.

Curious as to what his friend was doing, Hiro hopped off of Riley's bed and walked over the computer. Kneeling beside Huey, he let out a disbelieving laugh. _This dude… is actually on… FACEBOOK!_

Never enjoying being 'laughed at', Huey glared at him. "_What _are you laughing at?" He asked, his tone anything but friendly.

"Heh, nothing man…" Hiro stood up, walking towards the bedroom door and giving Caesar and Riley dap on the way out. He simply _had_ to go home and add him, so that he could tag him in the biggest 'I-told-ya-so' post _ever_. "Have fun in social media hell!" He called from the hallway.

"I'm tryna figure out why yo ass is _still_ on my bed!" Riley yelled, gesturing to Caesar. He _refused_ to look gay by sitting on the same bed as another nigga. "The other niggas raised up, but _yo_ gay ass is still here!"

Caesar faked a yawn, kicking his feet up and stretching his arms behind his head. "Don't worry, Reez. There's _pleeeeeeenty_ of room for you…" He drifted off suggestively, struggling not to laugh.

"…." Riley stormed out of the room, muttering about his gay ass brother and his gay ass friends.

Huey shook his head. He _seriously_ needed new friends… When he was navigated to the homepage, he saw a button that said _create a profile. _He had a brief moment of mental deliberation. Clicking this button would mean contradicting anything he's ever said about social networking sites. Clicking this button would make him a _hypocrite_. Clicking this button would change life as Huey Freeman knew it.

Sighing, he clicked the button. Little did he know how much this seemingly _small_ decision would turn out impacting his life in a _major_ way…

* * *

**A/N: **Originally this was supposed to be a one shot… but honestly, I'm having _waaaaay_ too much fun writing this lol. It could go in so many different directions… the possibilities are endless! ^-^ Sooooo a two shot? Short story, maybe? Let's just see where this thang goes…

**Disclaimers: **_Obviously _The Boondocks ain't mine! I don't own Facebook, BET or the BET Awards, Samuel L. Jackson, Kevin Hart, computers, Blackberrys, Jordan's, afro haired escorts… I'on own _shiiiiyt!_ :P

**Did ya like? Te gusta? Should I continue to write about Huey's misadventures with Facebook? **(Lol, I'd still continue regardless of what _you_ people think… :P) _**Ayo! **_**Click clack me them thoughts in a reviewww! :3**

~*CiCi ^_^*~


	2. Mysterious Messages

**A/N: **Hey, y'all! I am sooooo sorry for putting this off for so long. I can't even blame it on being busy this time :/ You see what had happened was every time I got home from school and thought about writing, I'd get on Twitter instead... for several hours... lol. But, I recently deactivated that time-consuming death trap (along with my Facebook) to give as much of my free time as humanly _possible _to my stories :) Anyways, this jawn right here is looking like a short story. Eight to twelve chapters at the most ;D

**Shout outs? Of course! **

**Jazavelli: **Lol that's Huey for ya! That nigga brutal as hell :P Can't be trusting BET no more... I believe it now after last year's awards when Jay Z and Beyonce _both _got like 50 million awards for some bs songs lol. Oh LAWD, Twitter is _too _live! It be distracting me from my responsibilities and fanfic and whatnot lol. Glad you liked it & thanks a bunch for the review :D

**Paige:** Lol you know how it is, niggas be trippin nowadays. Yay, you liked'ded it! ^-^ And lol girl why you frontin? _Errrrrrybody_ knows Jaz goes hard! XD Lmao, André is my cousin's name, too... o_O lol. Hellllll _yeah_ shit's about to get real! Lol thanks so much for the review! :D

**Deontiezbeast: **So glad that you liked it :D Thanks for the review :)

**Schweetpea: **Girl, your description of the Jersey Shore girls was DEAD on! Angelina always be callin herself the "Kim Kardashian of Staten Island" girl, sit _down!_ You're irrelevant! Lol yuuuup! BET got mind control over niggas like Smokey got mind control over Deebo... (do you understand my Friday references _now? _Lol) Facebook ain't ready for Huey ;D That bogus lawsuit! You know what... we're just gonna go with that WAS you, lmao XD Therefore, _I_ can sue _you_ for being totally ungrateful for that _obvious_ shout out in disguise... Lol thanks for the review, criminal :D

**ILoveYou1234567890123: **Lmao, lemme break it down for you. The thumb symbol means that somebody likes your comment on a status/picture, and the 7 meant that seven people liked that girl's comment. Same for the 1. (Sorry, I probably shouldn't have assumed that errybody had a Facebook lol) Lmao we all know Caesar a fool :P Thanks for the review & sorry for making you confused and discombobulated lol

**Josylenny: **Dawh, thank you! The updates will keep coming :) Thanks for the review :3

**Treblegirl1: **It will most definitely be a story. A short one, but still a story :) Thank you soo much! It's great to hear that I kept the characters in character. Thanks for the review! :)

**UniqueGeneration: **Well, thanks for giving it a chance lol. It really means a lot :) Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing! (And the add on _real_ Facebook lol) :D

**Kara3: **I intend to lol. Thanks for the review :)

**ToxicTMK: **I most definitely will continue! Yay, I'm brilliant ^-^ lol I also love cheese. And giiirl, I owe you _so_ many reviews! I'll get right on those ASAP. Thank you so much for your kind words! :D

For the rest of this story, let's just pretend that Facebook is still relevent and errrybody who's anybody uses it faithfully on a daily basis. lol _**LEGOOOO!**_ _**^_^**_

* * *

Huey drummed his fingers against the top of the desk in irritation, _instantly_ regretting his decision. Never in his life had he _ever _regretted anything as much as he regretted this decision. For every time he's ever regretted something in his whole entire existence, this surpasses that times ten. He was absolutely positive that Facebook was a scam. The questions they asked you to fill out were way too personal and intrusive. He'd be _damned_ if he was about to give this bullshit website his current location. Who did they think they were, barging in on people's private lives? It was almost as if Facebook was ran by the government.

The revolutionary's fingers abruptly stopped tapping the glossy wood. _Wait a minute... _he thought. _Could _Facebook possibly be ran by the government? After all, they _are _capable of tapping in to private phone lines... discretely running an international social networking site would be a cakewalk for them. But what's their motive? What could they _possibly_ gain from this?

_Hmmm... _He wasn't exactly sure what yet, but Huey felt like he was on to something. He glanced at the computer screen again, one question in particular standing out to him. If the government wasn't involved in this, then why the hell did they need his cell phone number?

"Why the hell do they need my cell phone number?" Huey asked bluntly, voicing his thoughts.

"_Because,_ man! It's so they can, you know..." Caesar scratched his head, thinking of a legitimate sounding answer. "Uhhhh..."

"Track my every move and report back to pentagon?"

Caesar stared blankly at his best friend. _Clearly _he had a glitch somewhere in his Inner Huey... "Maaaan, you gotta stop bein' so paranoid."

"It isn't paranoia if there's legitimate reason behind it." he shrugged, proceeding with filling out the rest of his profile.

_Okay... Sex? Obviously male. Interested in? Clearly women. About me...? What is this, eHarmony? _

Sighing, he shook his afro-covered head. He stood up from the comfortable swivel chair and made his way to the bedroom door. "I'll be right back," he called over his shoulder to his oldest and probably laziest friend (who happened to be lounging on his bed). This was getting stressful, and Huey didn't deal with stress very well. What he needed was some good ol' fashioned orange juice to clear his head.

* * *

Caesar poked his head into the hallway, seeing Huey leisurely walking down the stairs. He rushed back into the room and quietly shut the door. Grinning evilly, the dread head made himself comfortable at the desk and turned toward the computer screen.

_Well, this should be fun..._

* * *

_**Approximately eight minutes and forty-six seconds later...**_

* * *

Huey walked back into his room, feeling very rejuvenated after his tall glass of Granddad's forbidden orange juice. What would Granddad do at his age? Throw one of his hearing aids? When he opened the door, he spotted a very oblivious Caesar hunched over and typing away on the keyboard.

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Caesar jumped, almost falling out of the chair. He planted a huge phony grin on his face as he turned around to face Huey. "Uh... nothin..." he shrugged. "What are _you_ doing?"

Huey snorted. "Nice try." He pushed his friend out of the way, scrutinizing the computer screen. Apparently, Caesar had taken it upon himself to fill out Huey's profile _for_ him...

The first thing he noticed was his timeline banner. It was a ridiculously enlarged picture of Caesar. His shirt was off and he was flexing his arms over his chest. You couldn't see his face since he was looking down, but you'd recognize those dreads _anywhere. _Why the hell he thought Huey would actually appreciate this picture is still unknown.

The second thing he noticed was his new profile picture. He had no idea why it was saved on the computer. To be honest, he didn't know why Hiro even _took_ it in the first place... but here it was; posted forever for all the internet users of the world to see.

It was of him and Jazmine at her seventeenth birthday party last January. He was sitting on her front steps, leaning forward with his legs dangling before him and his arms crossed over his knees. It was dark out; you could slightly see the stars twinkling off to the side of her house. He was sporting a black crewneck, gray jeans, and black Nike boots; a look of genuine surprise masking his (oh so sexy) features. Jazmine had run up behind him from inside the house, tossing her arms securely around his neck. She pressed her left cheek tightly against his right, smiling brightly at the Japanese yearbook photographer. Their colors completely contrasted; she was wearing white skinny jeans paired with white ankle boots, a soft pink cashmere sweater on top. Her long, curly tresses were enveloping around them both in the wind like a strawberry-blonde cape.

Huey grabbed the computer mouse and clicked on the picture.

**119 likes, 15 comments**

_How in the hell...? _he thought. If people 'liked' and commented on his photo, shouldn't that mean he's added _friends?_

Completely confused, he scrolled down to read some of the comments.

**JazzyFresh Elizabeth DuBois: **_I totally remember that! OMG, you have to tag me in this, Huey! ^_^_

He didn't know what she meant by that, but he saw the little thumb symbol with the number fourteen by her comment. Apparently, it means that people 'like' your comment or some stupid shit...

**Dick SO'BIG Call Me HorseChoker: **_you aint even grab her titties or nuttin... nigga, you gay_

Huey resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Three guesses as to who _that_ was... He was vaguely shocked by the fact that this particular comment had nineteen 'likes'. Sighing, he continued to read some of the comments.

**Fuck Yo'Cookiesss McFearsome: **_**HorseChoker **__nigga, shuddafuckup! And __**Jazzy**_guuuurl, _I KNOW y'all be sweatin' it out behind closed doors... ;)_

His eyes widened at that. What the hell kind of drugs were their friends taking? First of all, since when were Cindy and Jazmine even _friends?_ Second, the only things they did behind closed doors were study, talk, and watch the occasional movie. You know why? Because they didn't like each other that way. Cindy's comment on the photo had twenty-seven 'likes', and Huey really did roll his eyes at that.

**Hiro CheckMyBeats Otomo: **_**Fuck Yo'Cookiesss **__we ALL know they're undercover freaks. They just choose to deny it for whatever reason... *Kanye shrug* _

Hiro's comment had the most 'likes', thirty-four in total. (Huey wanted to know who all these nosy ass niggas were, all up in the conversation and liking every single comment on _his _picture. Did they not have something more productive to do with their time?) He was growing increasingly sick of these repetitive comments, so he clicked the _'comment' _button.

**Huey StoleYoBitch Freeman: **_I wish all of you would just shut the hell up. Jazmine and I are not dating, we're not "sweatin' it out", none of that. We're just friends._

He tapped the _'enter' _key, waiting for his comment to appear. When it did, he almost choked on his own saliva. Naturally, his immediate thoughts turned violent when he saw the _**StoleYoBitch**_ between his first and last names...

Huey whirled around in the computer chair to face his best friend. The weird thing is Caesar didn't even condone calling girls 'bitches'. "What the hell!"

Caesar glanced at him innocently from his spot on the floor. "...what?"

He raised his infamous eyebrow. "Huey _StoleYoBitch _Freeman?"

Caesar shrugged. "You have to have something cool as your name on Facebook," he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Huey closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying his best to remain calm. "...Get out."

"Ask nicely."

He opened his eyes, glaring at the soon to be dead man. "Get. _Out._"

"Ask. _Nicely._" he countered.

His glare intensified. "I'm not asking."

Caesar huffed. "Well then!" he stood up, bustling over to the door. "All that attitude... I'm _leavin'!"_

Huey exhaled through his nose, slowly turning back to face the computer. He went back to his profile to see what possible damage Caesar had done in the short amount of time it took to go get orange juice.

_**Huey StoleYoBitch Freeman**_

**Friends: **_3, 723_

**Born:**_ April 3rd, boiiiii!_

**Sex: **_Man_

**Interested In: **_The ladies I be stealin' ;)_

**Lives In: **_The motha fuckin DMV!_

**Hometown: **_Chicago, bayyyybehhhhh_

**Education: **_I'm a senior doe_

**Works** **at:** _Freedom__Fighters__** as**__ Junior__Prezzo_

_**&**__ Woodcrest Mall Nike Factory_

**Relationship Status: **_married to __**JazzyFresh Elizabeth DuBois**_

**Relatives:**

_**Robert Jebediah Freeman: **_Grandfather

_**Cookie Sooooooulfood Freeman: **_Great Aunt

_**Michael DreadzTooFly Caesar: **_Father

_**Quincy DontBe LookinAtMe Jones: **_Brother

_**Dick SO'BIG Call me HorseChoker: **_Brother

_**Josiah BLACK'POWER! Johnson: **_Brother

_**Hiro CheckMyBeatz Otomo: **_Brother

_**Catalina Lovin'Lifee Dominguez: **_Sister

_**Fuck Yo'Cookiesss McFearsome: **_Sister

Huey groaned in frustration. In under ten minutes, Caesar had created him a bullshit profile and added over 3,000 friends. He wasn't sure if he even _knew_ 3,000 people. And out of all the people listed as his 'relatives,' only three of them actually shared his blood. He cracked his neck, suddenly feeling tense. There was going to be some serious profile editing when he was finished... He skipped to the _'Interests'_ section.

_**Interests: **__Whoopin' ass and stealing bitches_

**Books: **_where they do that at? _

_**Music: **__Soulja boy is that nigga. That nigga, nigga. Like, how you figga?_

_**TV Shows: **__The Real Husbands of Hollywood_

_**Movies: **__Anything by Winston Jerome_

_**Sports: **__flexin' all day_

_**Favorite Q**__**uote(s):**__ "Bitches __ain't __shit __but __hoes __and __tricks" __-Huey __P. __Freeman_

_**About M**__**e:**__ I'm Huey Percy, and I probably stole yo bitch at one point in time or another. #TeamSINGLE! Hit me up ladiesssss ;) _

Huey's eye was slightly twitching as he clicked over to see his wall. He was literally going to kill Michael Caesar. He already had the murder halfway planned out in his head. All he needed was a hell of a lot of chloroform and an unregistered Colombian vehicle...

**Hiro CheckMyBeatz Otomo: **_Laughing my ass off because I know there's no way in hell you made this profile on your own XD __**Caesar **__or __**HorseChoker **__probably did this stupid shizz while you were in the bathroom or something... But anyways, I TOLD YOU SO! Always knew you'd make a FB, bro. Congratulations to this guy t(^_^ t) _

**40 likes, 26 comments**

_**Dick So'Big Call Me Horse Choker: **__StoleYoBitch? Ctfu . Nigga, pleeze! Yo ass couldnt steal nobodys bitch if you had a million dollas and a suede purple suit..._

**55 likes, 13 comments **

And again, who the hell were all these nosy niggas all up on his page and liking everything? He was about to investigate further when he noticed a flashing red 'one' symbol floating over something that looked like a speech bubble. He clicked on it, and it took him to his messages. Unsurprisingly, Caesar had read and replied back to all forty-six messages in his inbox. Sighing, Huey clicked on the new message.

Whoever sent it didn't have a profile picture; it was just that defult guy you get when you first set up your account. They didn't technically have a_ name_, either. Their 'name' was just eleven hashtags, no letters or anything. Huey frowned. _This is peculiar... _He scrolled down alittle to read the message.

_**###########:**_

_Hello, Huey Freeman. Your presence has been requested. At 5:00pm, we expect to see you at this address: 302 Parkway St. Woodcrest, Maryland. Come alone. _

What the hell was _that? _Who was this... _person_ thinking they could demand things from him? And who was 'we' supposed to be? He clicked the text bar to respond back to the mysterious message.

_**Huey StoleYoBitch Freeman:**_

_No._

After he saw that his message sent, he clicked on this person's profile. Scrolling down their page, he noticed that they only had two friends. One was obviously him, and he couldn't see who the other person was since their page was private. This whole thing was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He wasn't sure what any of this meant but _something_ wasn't right.

He was about to log out, when he saw the flashing red 'one' over the speech bubble again. Clicking on it, he wasn't surprised to see that the message was from the same person.

_**###########: **_

_If you don't show up, Mr. Freeman, you will surely regret it. You have two hours._

Huey rolled his eyes. What could this random person possibly do if he didn't show up? Did they know who they were trying to intimidate? He scoffed, logging out of his account. There was no way in hell he was about to show up to this unfamiliar location to meet up with these unfamiliar people for an unknown reason... Only irresponsible white people did shit like that. No, he was about to go over Freedom Fighter President Josiah's house and discuss details for the upcoming BET protest.

Feeling satisfied, he grabbed his cell phone off of his bed and headed for the door. The message thing was probably just one of his stupid friends pulling a stupid prank anyway...

* * *

**A/N: **Things just got a little more interesting lol. I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I really only proofread like half of it lol. Check my bio for complete Facebook profiles on Huey, Jazmine, Caesar, Riley, Cindy and Hiro! (I mean, only if you _want _to) They'll include weekly status updates and clever references/foreshadowing to Beneath The Surface :D

_*SPOILER__ALERT!*_Samuel L. Jackson's death is _far_ more important than it seems... ;) Welp, that's it for now. What'd you expect? lol Thanks for reading, folks! :D

**Disclaimer: **I'on own _ish._ And if you try to sue me, you automatically hate Miguel. And Usher. _Aaaaaaaaand_ you think they're both drug-addicted, homosexual prostitutes. So if I were you, I probably wouldn't sue me ;)

**Remember guys: **_**Always**_** review. Because only cool kids review. And everyone hates that one uncool kid :)**

**~*CiCi ^_^ *~**


End file.
